Days of our life
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de akiko-dono. Court, mignon, et shippy. SJ future fic, Jack's POV.


**Days of our life**

**Auteur**** : akiko-dono**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/humour

Résumé : court, mignon, et shippy. SJ future fic, Jack's POV.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi…

Note du traducteur : J'aime beaucoup, c'est vraiment mignon.

Un grand merci à Sam star pour son aide.

Malgré plusieurs emails, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de l'auteur. Je me permets donc de publier cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________

Quand tu te réveilles chaque matin avec un sourire sur le visage

Quand tu remarques qu'elle prend son café différemment lorsqu'elle est rêveuse

Quand tu réalises que tu te préoccupes vraiment des différentes couleurs de vernis à ongles qu'elle te montre

Quand tu te retrouves à citer ses films préférés

Quand l'air que tu fredonnes est sa chanson préférée

Quand un repas fait maison est la meilleure chose que tu aies jamais goûtée, peu importe qu'il soit brûlé

Quand la vie te fait des vacheries et qu'elle te fait de la citronnade (sérieusement, elle le fait)

Quand elle semble indéniablement sexy lors d'une sortie en ville

Quand elle semble même plus sexy en jean, sans maquillage et les cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil

Quand son T-shirt favori était autrefois dans ton armoire

Quand tu verses effectivement une larme devant un film pour filles

Quand tu ne peux supporter de la voir pleurer

Quand sa peine est suffisante pour que cela te soit difficile d'y résister

Quand ses yeux s'illuminent de colère et que tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire

Quand elle parle bien trop vite de choses BIEN au-delà de ta compréhension

Quand elle rit sans réserve et que ton visage s'éclaire

Quand elle fait un effort pour rester éveillée pendant un match

Quand tu la surprends en train de jouer avec l'alliance sur son doigt

Quand elle écrase un cône de vanille sur ton visage, puis l'enlève en t'embrassant

Quand elle se fait désirer lorsqu'elle est « d'humeur »

Quand elle se fait désirer lorsque tu as fait quelque chose de mal

Quand elle attend avec patience pour que tu te rappelles ce que tu as oublié dans la voiture

Quand elle se tient debout devant la portière avec les clés que tu as oubliées pour _démarrer_ la voiture

Quand il y a une bière ouverte et un mot disant qu'elle sera de retour bientôt, bois un coup

Quand être surpris sous la pluie est super même sans un piňa colada

Quand s'endormir en la tenant dans tes bras et qu'en fait c'est elle qui te tient dans ses bras

Quand tu réalises que danser lentement peut être vraiment excitant

Quand la vie vaut la peine de la vivre parce qu'elle partage ton nom

Quand elle met la table avec une bougie pour votre premier anniversaire

Quand son idée d'amusement est une soirée en ville avec les gars (en partie parce qu'ils sont ses gars, aussi...)

Quand elle se rappelle ton anniversaire

Quand elle te pardonne pour avoir oublié le sien puis s'illumine avec le bracelet que tu as commandé il y a une semaine

Quand tu apprends toutes ses excentricités simplement pour l'embêter

Quand elle fait les gros yeux lorsque tu lui dis qu'elle est mignonne quand elle est fâchée

Quand tu sais que PMS(1) signifie BEAUCOUP de chocolat

Quand un miracle se présente à ta porte lorsqu'elle te dit qu'elle est enceinte

Quand elle refuse de connaître le sexe du bébé, ne serait-ce que pour peindre la chambre

Quand elle te dit de la peindre dans un vert neutre

Quand elle brise presque ta main dans la salle d'accouchement

Quand elle fait un gâteau vraiment mangeable pour l'anniversaire de ta petite fille

Quand les deux années suivantes simplement défilent

Quand elle te dit que tu l'as encore fait, cette fois des jumeaux

Quand elle supplie et plaide pour un monospace ou quelque chose comme ça

Quand tu vends ton 4x4 pour un monospace qu'elle adore

Quand elle te rachète ton 4x4 avec un peu d'aide de ses amis

Quand tu te souviens de porter des gants rembourrés pour l'accouchement

Quand les gants s'avèrent effectivement être utiles

Quand tu es volontaire pour changer les couches des garçons

Quand tu réalises que l'un d'eux finira comme elle

Quand un dîner romantique est annulé parce que rien ne semble mieux que le lit

Quand tous les deux vous semblez ne pas pouvoir dormir et... occupez le temps...

Quand elle te laisse la monter, mais pas sa moto

Quand tu réalises qu'elle va te tuer pour la phrase ci-dessus

Quand « astrophysique » signifie « alerte, femme sexy »

Quand tu cries après elle et que ton cœur se brise avec le sien

Quand tu demandes pardon et réalises qu'elle mérite mieux

Quand tu dis que tu tiendras le coup pour les enfants

Quand tu observes ton aînée aller à la maternelle et aider ta femme avec les garçons

Quand tu vois combien elle est heureuse à travers la fenêtre lorsqu'elle est seule à la maison

Quand tu pars pour rendre cela plus facile

Quand tu lui laisses un mot avant d'embrasser les enfants pour leur dire au revoir

Quand elle s'assoit côté passager dans ton 4x4, ses yeux disant tout

Quand elle t'embrasse, cela signifie que vous êtes toujours très amoureux

Quand vous vous promettez de ne plus jamais vous disputer ainsi

Quand tu commences à vivre pour les petites choses

Quand tu réalises combien elle est belle quand elle joue avec les enfants

Quand tu te cognes ton orteil et qu'elle éclate de rire alors que tu te retiens de dire des jurons

Quand tu achètes un ticket famille pour Disney World

Quand tu souris encore lorsqu'elle répond au téléphone et dit « Sam O'Neill »

Quand tes garçons jouent au ballon avec leur Oncle Teal'c

Quand la petite Kayla adore lire avec son Oncle Danny

Quand tes trois enfants sont qualifiés de « surdoués »

Quand leur maman sourit simplement lorsque tu dis que tout vient d'elle

Quand Brian et Joshua ont leurs meilleures notes en sciences

Quand tous les deux vous surprenez Kayla dire, « Ohpourl'amourduciel »

Quand tu peux vraiment ramener du travail à la maison car elle a les autorisations

Quand vous renouvelez vos vœux devant toutes les personnes que vous aimez

Quand tu plantes ses fleurs préférées devant ton chalet

Quand Josh fait peur et éloigne tous les poissons

Quand Kayla dit qu'il n'y a aucun poisson pour commencer

Quand Brian se lève à 4 heures du matin pour prouver à sa sœur qu'elle a tort

Quand tu as du poisson et des œufs au petit déjeuner et que ton fils ne peut s'empêcher de sourire

Quand vous deux ne pouvez vous empêcher d'éclater de rire et ne dites pas pourquoi

Quand tu frissonnes encore lorsqu'elle dit, « Je t'aime »

Quand tu l'embrasses doucement et que tout le reste s'efface

Quand tu fais tourner ton alliance sur ton bureau alors que tu attends un appel des politiciens

Quand tu restes au téléphone pendant des heures avec elle lorsque tu es hors de la ville

Quand bien même il s'agirait d'un amour ordinaire, tu n'en as jamais assez

Quand votre chanson est jouée à la radio et que tu t'arrêtes et danses dans la rue

Quand elle éclate de rire lorsque tu remues tes sourcils

Quand elle te surprend dans un moment typiquement « O'Neillien »

Quand tu réalises que pas même Kodak ne pourra capturer combien ta vie est merveilleuse

Tu comprends enfin combien tu es profondément amoureux de ta femme. Bien sûr ça aide qu'elle soit Samantha Carter... l'amour que tu étais censé ne jamais avoir, mais que tu as obtenu malgré tout.

---

_(1)__PMS : Premenstrual Syndrome… ai-je besoin de traduire ?^^_

---

_Note__ : Mignon, non ? Cette fic me rappelle, dans sa forme, une superbe fic de Helios, 'J'aime', ._


End file.
